


Into the Fire

by KC_darling



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki's Army - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Disappointment, Family, Lonliness, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rage, Solitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls into the Abyss after Thor distroys the Bifrost and relives some important stages of his life. How did he get here?<br/>And what is the future holding for him?</p><p>This is my version of what happened with Loki between Thor and The Avengers, plus a little origin story for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No, Loki!

Thor that fool was distroying the Bifrost! That stupid fool! It was all Asgard had to protect the nine realms and that idiot was distroying it! Loki had to stop him! He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Gungnir and ran over to stop that idiocy but it was too late as with a deafening sound it exploded.  
With full force they were thrown into the air. Loki felt his helmet come off and somehow was sure that this would be their end and maybe the end for whole of Asgard, only because of Thor and his sudden love for the Frost Giants, that race of monsters. Their whole life they were taught that the Jotuns were monsters: brutal, merciless and ruthless.   
No, he couldn't be one of them. No.

He remembered when they had been kids they had sat around the fire with Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral drinking hot milk with honey that mother had brought them and talking about which race was the worst in the nine realms.  
He had said the Dark Elves because they had the Aether but, as usual, the others laughed about him saying that they were all dead and the Aether was gone. And no, the Frost Giants were the worst: ugly and stupid as they were.  
Soon they started telling jokes about them, like how many Frost Giants do you need to cook a stew? Three. One to hold a wooden spoon and two who move the pot.  
Father had come into the room and he ran up to him asking for his opinion. He had just looked at him and coldly said "I lost my eye to a Frost Giant. So, who do you think?" Leaving him standing there he walked over to Thor and handed him a new knife pulling him into a tight embrace. Loki had just stood there and watched as Frigga came over creating an illusion of a rabit for him making him smile.

He felt that he was falling now, Gungnir above him. Out of reflex he grabbed the spear. Looking up he saw Thor stupidly staring down at him. That stupid fool had distroyed the most vital power Asgard had and now they both would fall into the abyss. Great job, idiot!  
Well, it had never disturbed father from prefering him all those years. And how could he not when his other son was an offspring of the people he most hated. He even understood it a bit. But he wasn't a Frost Giant, he was an Asgaridan and with distroying Jotunheim he wanted to proof that, show their father that he could trust him, that he was no monster like Laufey, like the rest of those blue monsters. And Thor that fool had interfered that plan. He was angry at his brother but it would not matter. They both would die now and with the Bifrost gone Asgard surely would not exsist much longer as well.  
Abruptly their fall was stopped and as he looked up he saw Thor had gripped the top of the spear and behind him he could see Odin holding Thor's foot. He had come to rescue them.

"I could have done it, father. For you. For all of us." He looked at Odin hoping to finally have proofed that he was a true Asgardian, that he was his son.  
Then Odin's face changed while he struggled to hold on. Was that pity? And with horror Loki heard him say "No, Loki." which sent a bolt through his heart and he thought if this wasn't enough to proof he was a true son of Odin nothing ever would and he let go.   
When he began to fall again he stared into his brother's shocked eyes. No. He was not his brother and he never had been. Never!  
Tears ran down his face as he fell deeper and deeper until Asgard was only another star in the sky. Loki wondered how long it would take until he finally died but to his misery he just kept falling and nothing happened. Moments from his childhood came to his mind, how they had played and fought together. 

*****

One day they had fought with dull metal swords and Thor, who of course was better at fighting, had wanted to strike him and he had ducked down. The sword passed over his head and he had kicked Thor's leg sending him to the floor. He had won the fight holding the sword to his brother's throat. Grinning he had stepped back extending his hand to help Thor up but he had just swung the sword and had hit him on the head.  
Loki felt a sharp pain and as he reached for his forehead his fingers were covered in blood. He could feel the fury building up in him and with a loud scream he dropped the sword and jumped at Thor punching him as hard as he could and yelling at him until a strong arm grabbed him and pulled him back. As he looked around he saw Odin standing there looking angrily back at him.  
"A warrior must know when he has lost, Loki."  
He wanted to protest but was silenced by a gesture and helplessly he looked back at Thor. His brother surely would help him out but instead he just lay there still on his back and gleefully grinned at him. He felt faint as the blood began to run down over his eyebrows and cheeks. Suddenly mother appeared and came running to him.  
"Loki, my darling. What happened? Come here!"  
She had pulled him close and pressed the sleeve of her gown against the wound. Hissing in pain he fought not to cry. Not in front of Thor and Odin, anyway.  
"I'll take you to the healing room, my sweetheart. Come!"  
"Not so fast!" Odin's cold voice sent a shiver down his spine. "He has to apologise first!"  
Frigga frowned and rolled her eyes at Odin. "He is hurt."  
"Being a warrior he will get hurt more often."  
"But he's just a child."  
"So he has to learn. And now apologise to your brother for your unfair combat."  
Shaking his head he leaned closer to his mother. Why should he apologise? Thor had started it after all.  
Grabbing his ear Odin tugged him over where Thor had sat up in the dirt. "Apologise!" His ear hurt and he felt the first tears falling down his face.  
"I'm sorry for winning!" He screamed as loud as he could and before he knew what was happening Odin slapped him across the face. As he went down into the dirt he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was Frigga screaming.

*****

Frigga! Mother! She had always been there for him. She never made him feel like he was different like every one else. He never understood why they had always treated him like that. Not until recently anyway. Had they all known? They must have. Whenever possible laughing about him or whispering behind his back.  
What was he? A cosmic clown? An experiment of Odin to see if he could train a Frost Giant to his liking? But he was no Frost Giant. No. He was no monster!  
Tears were still streaming down his face only had they turned from tears of grief into tears of anger and rage.  
All his life he had been living the life of an Asgardian, how could Odin think he wanted to rule that race of monsters? Whenever possible he had been told horror stories about the Frost Giants, like when they had been kids and Odin had taken them to the weapons vault to show them the Casket of Ancient Winters. His father's voice still rang in his ears "Both of you were born to be kings." Yes. King of Jotunheim! Never!

His thoughts kept spinning round, going from here to there and back. But they always came back to the same "No, Loki!" No, Loki. Go to your chambers. No, Loki. You're holding the sword wrong. No, Loki. Only weak people use magic. No, Loki. You will never be good enough. No, Loki. I do not love you. No, Loki. You will never be king. No, Loki. You are not Asgardian. No, Loki. You are not my son!  
It went on and on until finally his body had mercy on him and he passed out.

*****

Loki just had a lesson with their sword master and was heading back to his chambers to get changed and bathed. He was only a little child and had to do the fight training every single day and he hated it. There were so many other weapons in the nine realms, why did it have to be a sword?  
Frigga had seen her son struggle in his training which also didn't register well with Odin. Compared to Thor, Loki always would be weaker whether that had to do with his origin they could only guess. But Loki had other powers, he was quick and clever which he had proofed only recently. She had shown him some of her magic tricks and within the first lesson he already had created the illusion of butterflies.

Angrily he slammed the doors to his room shut and threw his protective armour away. It was so heavy he could not nearly move as quickly as he wanted. He let out an angry scream as he pulled of his heavy boots.  
"What is this fuss all about, little prince."  
"Mother!" He hadn't seen her sitting on his bed looking at him concerned. "I... I just hate that stupid sword training. It's pointless. I'll never...get any better." What he wanted to say was that he'd never be as good as Thor but decided to change his words.  
"That is not true, my son."  
"Why can I not fight with daggers or some smaller blade?!"  
"Why do you not ask your father about that?"  
He only hissed sarcastically as Odin only had told him the other day that he only was a true warrior of Asgard when he knew how to swing a sword.  
"Or we can just do some additional training." Smiling she created an illusion of a little puppy on the bed beside her.  
Loki immediately nodded eagerly, he wanted to learn that. He had read so many things about magic and was keen to learn about it.

So every day after his sword training he would run back to his chambers, change quickly and go to Frigga's chambers were she taught him the ways of magic and he was a quick learner.  
After only about three weeks of training he could create illusions of small to middle sized animals. But he did not stop practicing after his hour of training with Frigga was over. Usually he sat on the bed of his room creating animals until his whole chamber was full of them. He read book after book and soon he could even create big animals and what was supposed to be the most complicated thing: people and even himself.  
He had tried after his lesson with Frigga and had managed it to even create three illusions of himself. And that evening when Frigga came to say good night he put one of his clones into his bed. She came in and as usually went over to the bed to give him a good-night-kiss but when she did the clone disappeared. Gasping in surprise she looked around the room to find him standing in the corner next to the huge closet grinning all over his face.  
"Loki! That is amazing." She headed over there and wanted to hug him but again he disappeared with a shimmer of green light. Again she turned and saw three of her sons standing by the door. Now she focused on her own powers and soon could tell which was the real Loki. Smiling at him she applauded.   
"That is truely amazing, Loki. Within a couple of weeks my student has become better than me. Fantastic Loki. I am so proud of you."  
Letting the illusions faint he ran to her and threw his arms around her. "Thank you mother."

A few days later he was running through the palace after training with Frigga in the palace gardens where she also trained him with daggers and like with the magic he was a natural at it. For the first time in ages he felt good about himself.  
He stopped in front of Thor's room and slowly opened the door. He wanted to sneak up on him and their friends to surprise them with an illusion of a wolf or something.  
They were sitting around the open chimney talking and laughing.  
Then his blood nearly froze when he heard Volstagg say "Is it true your brother is doing women's training now because he is too weak to do the men's?" The others burst out laughing.  
"Princess Loki!" Fandral suggested and they all laughed again while Loki stood in the shadows and felt the first tears roll down his face.  
"Even Sif here could beat him with the sword. Probably a five-year-old could."  
While they still giggled about him he sneaked back out coating himself from view which he had not done before but it immediately worked. Unseen he made it to his chambers where he cried till he had a headache. He did not leave his chambers after that, not for a while anyway.  
Creating a clone that looked really sick the servants brought him everything he wanted. Occasionally Frigga would look after him, of course she knew the sick Loki wasn't the real one, but she figured he just needed some time.  
After over a week she finally had enough and had asked him what was wrong.  
"I'm weak, mother. Only good at women's combat. Why?"  
"Oh, darling. You are so clever, you do not need a weapon to win."  
"But I want to be a warrior of Asgard and therefore I need to get better with the sword."  
"Oh, don't worry. You will."

Eventually he got better with Frigga's help. She watched his training and told him he should use his powers against his opponent. He was quick and that he had to use. However, the heavy armour kept him from that, so Frigga suggested he should create an illusion of the armour and he did.  
The first couple of times he still got hit but then something in him clicked and he was like the wind. His trainer tried to struck him but before the blade could touch him he would be gone.  
Smiling widely Frigga watched him train as Odin came by and stood beside her.  
"He is getting better every day."  
"Yes. Although his technique is not really conventional."  
"Nevertheless he is doing fine."  
"He fights like a woman. Even that girl Sif is more like an Asgardian warrior then him."  
"Maybe that is because he is o't. Not really, anyway."  
"Possibly. I sometimes wonder if it was not a mistake to take him in. Maybe I just should have shown him mercy and killed him."  
Shocked she turned to him. "He is our son! How can you say something like that!"  
"Well, he is. But at the same time he is not."  
"Yes, and you make sure to let him feel that on every occasion possible. Maybe we should tell him who his real parents are."  
"No. Not yet."  
"What do you think he will do if he finds out on his own? Do you not think that will distroy him?"  
"He will not find out."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I am." With that he turned and walked away again. Stubborn guy!

*****

Frigga sat on the balcony of her chambers from where she had seen the Bifrost exploding. Tears were running down her face. What had they done? Loki did not mean evil, she was sure about that. The only thing he ever wanted was to get his father's attention, nothing else. If only Odin had said to him once "I love you" or even "well done" but no.  
She was sure that neither Loki nor Thor had survived the explosion of the Bifrost. Loki had wanted to distroy Jotunheim to convince Odin, and probably her as well, that he was not a Frost Giant, that he was their son.  
He had killed Laufey, his true father, without hesitation. But had he really sent the Distroyer to Midgard to kill Thor and his friends? She struggled to believe that.  
Suddenly the door to her chambers opened and in came Odin and Thor. At first she felt a huge relief wash over her which soon turned to horror as she realised Loki was not with them.  
"Where is Loki?" Hoping that the Allfather had decided to put him in chains for what he had done she looked from her son to her husband and back.  
"I'm sorry, mother. He fell into the abyss." Thor fought his own tears thinking about the disappointment in his brothers face as he had let go of Gungnir. But she didn't have to know that. It was hard enough for her anyway.  
"Nooooo!!!" An ear-piercing scream went through the palace as Frigga started to cry for her son.

*****

When they were teenagers Odin had decided to send his sons to Alfheim for some more training and Frigga accompanied them there. A long time ago an elf had told her her own magic and she hoped that he could help Loki to improve his as well.  
While Thor had been introduced to his trainer she had taken Loki's hand and led him to the old temple. They had not even set a foot inside when her former trainer showed up out of the blue.  
"Frigga, my dear child. How you have grown?"  
"Master Jorda. May I introduce you to my son. This is Loki."  
"What a fine young man." He glanced from the boy back to Frigga using his skills to talk to her without the boy being able to hear them. "What is he?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is some great magic about him. And he's not of Asgard which means he cannot be your son."  
"He is Jotun. He was left to die during the battle of Jotunheim where Odin lost his eye. He was small for a Frost Giant. Laufey's son. For him he probably was a monstrosity, so Odin took him casting a spell over him so he looked like an Asgardian. We adopted him."  
"He has no idea about that, right?"  
"No."  
Then the boy suprised them by saying "I have no idea about what?"  
"You heard that, young man?"  
"Yes, Master Jorda."  
"He is talented."  
"Yes, Master. More than I ever was. Which is why we are here. I wanted to ask you to train him. I already shared everything I know with him but he is already way better than me. Go on, Loki. Show him."  
Grinning mischievously Loki surrounded them by his clones and Master Jorda nodded appreciative.

Thor left Alfheim already after only two years but Master Jorda insisted that Loki stayed and learned more about magic and how it can be used for fighting. Loki did not mind as nothing - apart from Frigga maybe - drew him back to Asgard.  
The elf also taught him how to lethally throw daggers which Loki prefered way more than the sword fight and finally a couple of years later Loki returned to Asgard as a young man.  
He was really grateful for all Master Jorda had told him but especially he had learned to be more selfconfident. 

Proud he walked into the great hall after his arrival where everyone was asambled having a feast of some sort.  
Frigga saw him first as he came through the doors and immediately jumped up and ran to her son. "Loki! I am so glad you are back."  
"Hello, mother. I have missed you, too." They hugged while everyone's gaze fell onto them.  
"Come Loki. Sit with us. You surely must be hungry, my dear."  
"Thank you, mother."  
They headed over to the table and before he sat down he headed over to Odin and kneeled before his king.  
"Get up, son. It really has been time you came back from those weak elves."  
"You should not underestimate their powers, father." To demonstrate this he covered the room in fog, so one could not even see your hand in front of your face.  
"Enough! Nothing but tricks."   
With a single gesture of his hand he made the fog disappear.   
"A true warrior would never hide from his foes. Like your brother here: he has killed ten of our enemies who tried to get into our weapons vault a few days ago. To Thor!" He raised his glass as did everyone else, except Loki.  
While they all drank he turned and headed for the door.   
"Where are you going, brother? You have to tell us more about the magic tricks you have learned. And how about your sword fighting."  
Clenching his jaw Loki thought of the one advice from Master Jorda he had found the most difficult: Keep calm, even when your enemies try to coax you out of your hiding.   
Inhaling deeply he hissed "I am not hungry. I will be in my chambers."  
"Oh, come on, brother. Amuse us with your magic."  
It was less the words but more the tone that made him angry and before he could properly think about what he was doing he drew a dagger from his armour and threw it towards his brother who looked absolutely dumbfounded as his glass burst in his hand.  
Everybody looked at him their jaws dropped.  
"Like I said, do o't underestimate them." With that he turned and left.

Once in his chambers he made himself comfortable stripping down to only his leather pants. He called for a servant and told her to get him some food from the kitchen. Indeed he was almost starving but he could not bear their insulting glances and their mocking. In fact it seemed that Frigga had been the only one who had truely missed him.  
A while later the servant came back with a tray of food.  
"Thank you. Now leave me alone. And make sure nobody disturbs me!"  
"Yes, my prince."  
Alone. Yes, he was alone. In a palace full of people he was so very alone. Why did Odin call for his return in the first place if he did not want him here. He had been happy on Alfheim. Everyone seemed to accept him like he was, he did not have to pretend to be someone else.

After he had gulped down the whole food he grabbed a book he had brought with him from Alfheim. It was about love, physical love and had pictures of how a man and a woman could share the bed. Master Jorda had caught him with the book once and had brought him to Ariane. Basically she was a whore but she made him feel special every single second.

"Loki. That is a beautiful name. For a beautiful boy." She had taken off her robe and stood naked before him. He had never seen a woman naked before (only on the paintings in the book) and as result his eyes grew wide. "Do you like what you see, Loki?"  
"Yes." Oh, yes. He did. Her breasts were full and heavy, hanging down lightly. Her belly was slightly going out and between her legs she had a bunch of dark hair.  
"Tell me, Loki, have you ever bedded a woman before?"  
He could not speak, his mouth was completely dry, so he only shook his head.  
"Well, then I shall teach you. First let us get you out of these clothes."  
She helped him to get out of his coat and shirt before untying his pants and tugging them down over his hips.  
Now she was the one whose jaw dropped. He looked like he wasn't even a teenager which was accentuated by his hairless body but his penis was one of the biggest she had ever seen. It was already rock hard and somehow she couldn't look away. She had had Asgardians before but the boy looked not exactly like one.  
"Is something the matter Ariane? I can go if you do not want to..."  
"I do, Loki. It is just, you look so different from anyone I have ever seen. Your skin so white and you are quite big for your age."  
Loki did not get what she meant so he furrowed his brows. "Well, I am not the tallest Asgardian really."  
"That is not what I meant." To demonstrate to him what she meant she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him gently.   
The boy threw his head back and hissed in pleasure. "Do you like this, Loki?"  
"Oh, yes. Do not stop, please."  
To his surprise she kneeled down in front of him and before he could ask her, what she was doing, warm lips wrapped around his length. 

Of course he had touched himself down there, had even made one of his clones do it but it was nothing compared to this. It did not take long for him to come down her throat.   
Surprised as his ejaculate was quite cold she stood up and guided him towards her bedroom to show him how he could please a woman and he was a natural. Soon he had figured out what she liked and what made her body quiver beneath his fingers. And curious as he was, his fingers intruded her body after a while cheking how her body felt inside. He could feel her getting tighter and tighter around his fingers and at some point she stopped him.   
"Wait Loki. Get between my legs and replace your fingers with your manhood."  
He had seen the pictures in the book but had not quite understood what they were doing but suddenly it was obvious. Eagerly nodding he did what she told him to and placed his manhood at her entrance going in quickly.  
"Ahhh! Slower, Loki."  
"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
"No, it is alright. Just go a bit slower."  
They had done that for the most part of the night until she told him she was too tired to go again.

A grin spread over his face as he thought about that night and a couple of others while he turned the pages of the book which was not the best idea as soon his arousal was growing and his pants grew tighter and tighter.  
"To hell with it," he whispered as he created one of his clones. It surely was more fun with two people, even if both were him. Magicing away his pants he lay on bed while his clone stood next to the bed. Then he had to think of something Master Jorda had taught him only recently and with one move of his hands his body changed.  
Where normally his flat chest was two soft globes and instead of his hard erection he (or she) felt growing wetness between her legs. She had touched herself before in that form only to see how it felt and what felt good and what did not. Now she made the Loki clone come to her onto the bed as she spread her legs. He delved down between her legs and as his tongue licked over her slit she let out a loud gasp.  
First Loki just teased herself but soon that was not enough, she needed more. For a moment she thought about shifting back into her/his normal form and just masturbate like he had done so often before but then she changed her mind.   
It felt really weird at first as the clone slid his hard-on into her quim. The stretch was almost painful at first but as they stopped for a bit she adjusted and soon Loki felt something she had not before and as she came she nearly fainted.

Afterwards she cuddled against the clone and dragged the sheets over their bodies. Loki was slightly dozing off as suddenly the door opened and Frigga came in.

As she saw her son was not alone she blushed immediately and felt bad for ignoring the servant who had just told her that the prince was not to be disturbed.  
"Who is this, Loki?"   
The beautiful black-haired girl seemed even more uneasy than her. Frigga could not help it but to feel like she had seen that girl before. Stepping a bit closer she took a better glance at her. Those green eyes! Loki! But that was not possible?!  
"What is going on here, Loki?" With her magic she reached out hoping that her assumption was wrong. But as Loki felt her powers touching her she let the clone disappear and shifted back into his normal form.  
"How did you do this, Loki?"  
Suddenly self-conscious about the fact he was naked under the covers he shyly shrugged his shoulders.  
"I see the elves have trained you well, my son. I really missed you." She stepped closer and eventually sat down on his bed. "Tell me about Alfheim. Tell me what you learned."  
For a moment Loki thought about it and he decided that showing her would be better. A mischievous grin spread over his face. Then from one moment to the next Loki was gone.  
Frigga looked puzzled around the room expecting him to appear in one of the corners but he did not. "Loki?"  
Furrowing her brows she looked back to were he had been sitting on his bed. The only thing that was left reminding her of him sitting there were the bulged sheets.   
Hang on! Did something move under the sheets? 

Smiling she reached for the edge of the sheets and tugged them down. When she saw what was beneath the sheets she let out a loud scream and jumped up from the bed. Pressing her back against the wall she watched as the quite big serpent slowly slid off the bed and came towards her. Did that thing have a smile on its reptile face?  
She took a closer look and noticed that its skin was in black, green and gold. Loki's colours. Could he really...?  
"Loki? Is that you?" Astound she watched the animal nod its head. "Wow! I'm impressed!"  
Now she was sure the snake was grinning and a moment later it was gone and in its stead stood a huge black wolf with green eyes and a touch of gold in its irises.  
If she hadn't known this was her son she would be scared to death. Instead she took a step closer and petted the wolf's head chuckling lightly.  
As soon as she stood back the wolf vanished and a proud stalion stood in front of her. Again it was black with green eyes just the slightest touch of gold in them as well.  
Laughing she applauded and again petted the animal. "Oh, Loki, that's amazing. And you can even change genders?"  
The horse was gone in an instant and a few moments later the female Loki came from the bathroom wearing his robe. "Yes, mother." A high, lovely voice answered.  
In wonder she stared at the black-haired beauty. The only thing that hinted it was Loki were her eyes, they were the same shade of green.  
"I am speechless, Loki. I think you should show your father and the others."  
The beautiful, young woman stared at her bitterly. "So that they can make fun of me? Certainly not!"  
"But those things are special and very few people can do them."  
True. Even on Alfheim only his Master and two other elves had been able to do that but he doubted that the Allfather would recognise that, nevermind Thor and his dull friends.  
"No. It is none of their business."

They talked for a while and Frigga finally left with the words "your brother has missed you, too. Every week he asked when you would return."  
For a while Loki laid on his bed thinking about her words. Well, brothers teased each other, so maybe she was right.   
Determind he got up and cloaked himself in invisibility, something he hadn't shown Frigga for a good reason: He surely could have some fun with that.  
He went down the hall looking for his brother. First he checked Thor's room but he was not in, so he walked over to one of the leasure rooms where they hung out after training often and there they were, Thor, Sif and the so called Warriors Three, which in Loki's ears had always sounded ridicolous. 

He stepped closer to where they sat around the fire place talking about some battle they had fought recently. Soon Loki was bored and started thinking how he could spice things up a bit when Fandral suddenly asked "So what do you think about Loki's magic tricks?"  
"Yeah, do you think he has totally forgot how to fight and became a woman entirely?!" Volstagg added with a laugh.  
"Just think about how he walked off earlier! Total diva!" They all broke out laughing. All but one: Sif. She just sat there crossing her arms.  
"Oh, come on Sif, you always laugh with us." Thor prompted her.  
"But he's right. Don't underestimate his tricks. What if he could see in this fog? He could have killed us all."  
"Do not be ridicolous. Like father said: nothing but tricks."  
Loki felt his anger boiling up and before he knew what he was doing he conjured a huge spider on the wall near them. It was one of Asgards most poisonous animals, one bite could kill a normal man in seconds and an Asgardian in half an hour.  
Hogun was the first to see it and started screaming like a girl. The others turned and as they saw the animal come closer they jumped up and fled the room. Only Sif stayed behind drawing her dagger. She ran over to the thing and speared it, only to see the illusion faint as soon as her dagger touched it. "Loki," she whispered.  
Grinning he suddenly stood behind her his finger to his lips before vanishing again. Giggling she casually walked out to the others.

Eventually Loki went back to his room cuddling into his sheets and soon fell asleep.


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes after his fall and finds himself catapulted from one nightmare into the other

When he woke again he could hardly move and the air he was breathing felt like poison in his lungs. His head was pounding hard and his back ached. Was he dead? He must be. Not even an Asgardian would survive that fall.   
But you are no Asgardian, a voice in his head reminded him.  
At that thought an involunteer groan left his lips. This must be Hell then. If Frost Giants went to Hell, anyway. But was he even a Frost Giant? He certainly didn't look like one only when he used the casket or a Jotun touched him, his skin changed. So what was he? Or maybe better: Who was he?  
His head was spinning and he felt a deep sadness. Had he really lost his, so called, family?

Eventually his eyes would open a bit and he glanced around himself. Where in the Nine Realms was he?  
The ground around him was all black rock and sand and about 100 feet away on his left there was a glowing orange light and it smelled like burnt hair. On his right there was only darkness and even where the sky would be there was only blackness, not a single star. Maybe he was in Hell after all. Well, surely a monster like him would never go to Walhalla, no matter if he had been good or not. But had he been good? He certainly had tried to be. He always had tried to get Odin's approval. But all he ever got was rejection. Odin's disappointed face and his words came to his mind once again. "No, Loki!"  
Tears started to run again as he curled up into a ball. He was lost!

 

*****

 

He had been back on Asgard for almost a week and had mostly stayed in his chambers trying his magic and reading. Occasionally Frigga would show up and ask him to go to the gardens with her. But neither Thor nor Odin showed up to visit him. Of course they didn't.  
It was a nice day and the sun was up when he thought he would go out for a bit, alone. He went to the stables and greeted his mare, a beautiful white horse. Petting her for a bit he saddled her and got onto her.  
He rode until the palace was far behind him and he was coming up to a small forest. Stopping on a huge meadow he got off his horse and took the saddle down.  
"Lets have a little rest, Hildi." He let go of the reins and she ran around totally happy and free.   
For a while Loki sat in the gras and wondered how it felt to be so free, not care about etiquett or anything. Well, why not find out for himself?  
Grinning he got up and in the next moment he turned into the black stalion again. First his steps were really careful but soon he was galloping through the high gras jumping over logs and rocks.   
Suddenly Hildi was at his side and after sniffing at each other their heads touched and they ran around together.  
Eventually they were exhausted and settled near a small creek where they drank from the cold water. Standing next to each other they grazed and to Loki's surprise she then went for him. He was quite shocked to be approached by a horse and thought about shifting back into his normal form but then an idea crossed his mind. He would impress Odin with a gift. A magical gift.

After he was done he had his doubts again if doing this had been okay but he quickly realised he would do anything to win his father's approval. And he would definitely be impressed by this. Surely Loki wouldn't tell him that it had his DNA. No, it was nothing but tricks! Absolutely, your Majesty.  
Just when he was about to shift back in his normal form he heard more horses approach from the woods and soon he heard voices as well.   
He quickly shifted back into his human form and cloaked himself in invisibility just as Thor and his friends came riding out of the forest. When they saw Loki's horse they stopped and Thor jumped off his horse. Slowly he went over to the beautiful mare making sure not to scare her away.   
"Is that Loki's horse?" Sif asked.  
"I think so." Furrowing his brows he looked around in search for his brother. "Loki? Where are you? - Where is he Hildi?"  
The horse looked straight over to were he was hiding only a few feet away.  
"Loki!" They all turned to different sides looking for him. Giggling to himself he almost jumped out of his skin when from the near forest a loud growl came.  
"Damn, the troll must be following us!" Hogun exclaimed. "Quick! Let's go."  
"You can leave if you want but I won't go without my brother. - Loki!"  
"Come on, Thor! He might be hiding somewhere. The Gods only know where."  
"But he put his saddle down on the gras over there. He can't be far! Loki!" Sif screamed.  
The troll obviously was quite close as they could see trees fall close to the edge of the forest.  
"Thor! Let us go!"  
"I'm not afraid of that dull creature. If you are, then go!"  
Suddenly the ugly looking giant breached through the trees and they all flinched, even Thor, despite his statement.  
Loki wondered what the creature was doing so close to the palace as they usually could only be found in the mountains or close to the sea. He watched as his brother began swinging Mijonir and attacked the troll only to be struck by the thing. He landed on the far end of the meadow groaning in pain.   
Next Sif drew her double blade and got ready to attack. Loki was sure the troll would smash her, probably even kill her and would it be one of the Warriors Three he wouldn't care much, but Sif... He just liked her courage.  
Without thinking much he lifted his invisibility spell and as he heard someone call his name he shifted into the wolf he had shown Frigga, only a bigger version of it. Dumbfounded they looked at him as he growled angrily at the creature and got ready for an attack.  
The troll looked stupidly at Loki wondering where that wolf had come from. Of course Loki used this puzzlement and attacked biting the trolls arm. However, it took the creature only a moment to find its composure again and he slammed his hand down on Loki's furry body.  
The others watched as the wolf let out a painful yowl and seconds later attacked the troll again biting into its shoulder which in return got a tormented scream from the troll.  
The fight went on for a bit longer and Loki had the creature on the floor eventually bleeding hard from the bites. Just when he wanted to go for the creatures throat it slammed his fist onto Loki's head and he was thrown away howling in pain. But before the troll could get up Sif threw her spear at its head and it fell back down. Dead.  
Meanwhile the wolf had vanished and Loki was lying in the gras his head bleeding fiercely. Thor and Sif were quickly at his side soon followed by the rest.  
"Brother? Can you hear me?"   
Loki blinked his eyes but he couldn't open them completely.  
"Lets get him to the healing room. Quick!" Sif worried.  
"Yes." Thor began swinging Mijonir again grabbing his brother. "Take our horses. I'll meet you in the palace."  
With that Thor was off and flying back home with his injured brother in his arm.

Loki woke three days later in his chambers barely able to remember what had happened. To his surprise his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three sat next to his mother around his bed. Thor was the first one to see he had woken.  
"Brother!"  
Frigga immediately put down her stitching work and went over to his bed. Sitting down on it she ran her fingers through his hair. "How are you, my son?"  
He tried to shrug his shoulders but regreted it at once as a rush of pain went from his head all the way through his body.  
"You really scared us, Loki. What were you thinking? Attacking a huge troll all by yourself?" Frigga slightly scolded him. Slowly the memories came back along with the awful taste of the troll's blood in his mouth.  
"Don't know. But I can't recommend troll at all."  
Everybody giggled and at Frigga's gesture they stood and before leaving came over to him.  
"Thank you, Loki. We don't know how this would have gone down without you." Sif said with the Warriors Three nodding.  
"It was nothing."  
"Don't say that." Thor proclaimed pointing at his own bandaged head. "Luckily he struck only Mijonir and not my head. Otherwise... Thank you, brother."  
Somehow he was moved by their words although he wasn't sure if it wasn't all Frigga's doing. Soon they left and Loki was alone with Frigga who was sitting close to her son.  
"That was really foolish, Loki. You could have died."  
"I know. But I didn't think much, really."  
"I'm so proud of you, my son."  
He smiled at her thinking if Odin finally was as well.  
"What were you doing out there anyway? Thor said you hadn't been hunting with them."  
"Just needed a bit of fresh air."  
"Hmm. Promise that you'll never do that again!"  
"Yes, mother." Well, she didn't have to know anyway.  
"Good. And now rest." She pulled his blanket up all the way to his chin, kissed his forehead and turned to leave.

*****

 

His head was pounding hard when he woke again, still breathing that poisonous air. He tried to shift but found that he couldn't. He couldn't move at all, in fact.  
Slowly blinking his eyes he saw a huge puddle of bubbling lava only about 90 feet away. Again he tried to move but nor his arms or feet would obey him. His eyes went to his arms and he saw that his naked arms were cuffed with thick shackles against the dark stones. Next his gace went down his body finding himself completely naked, plus his feet were also cuffed against the wall. Who had done this?  
Well, it mattered not. After all he was a master of magic and it would be no problem to get free. Or so he thought.  
Gesturing with his hands he tried to get them free but they stayed where they were. He tried again and again but nothing happened and slowly he panicked.   
His whole body ached, even his lungs and he was sweating due to the heat at this gruel place.   
He felt tired and exhausted but didn't dare falling back asleep as if his assumption was right he was in Muspelheim and that was not a good place to be sleeping, nevermind being.  
On the other hand, what did he have left? So, why care if the demons, or whatever else lived here, would kill him? He had nothing.  
Still there was a part in him fighting against this. Could this have been it? His whole life! Which to most parts had been a lie.   
He tried every magic trick he knew, even shifting forms, but nothing seemed to work. There must be something blocking his magic somehow, although he didn't know what.  
Eventually exhaustion pulled him back to sleep.

 

*****

 

Next time he woke he felt way better, he even sat up without too much pain going through his body. On his bedside table was a huge jar with cold water with some raspberries in it which made him smile. His mother always knew what he needed. He poured himself a glass and drank it in one. Just when he set down the glass again he saw somebody move from the corner of his eye and as he turned his father was standing there looking him up and down.  
"Father." He realised this was the first time in ages that Odin honored him with a visit to his chambers. Was this it? Had he finally made him proud?  
"Loki, what in all nine realms were you thinking?! You try out your tricks and not only bring yourself into danger but also your brother and your friends! You are a prince after all, I thought I raised you to be a considering and wise, young man. But what must I see?!"

With every of Odin's words Loki sank deeper into his pillows fighting away the tears which wanted to come out.  
"But father, I saved th..."  
"No. You brought them in danger in the first place. Hiding behind some magical spell. All of you could have escaped easily if it hadn't been for your stupidity!"  
Now he couldn't hold back any longer and hot tears ran down his face. Once more he had disappointed his father. 

Without any further words Odin stood up and left.  
Was there nothing he could do the right way? Tears streamed down his face, why did his father hate him so much?  
He couldn't stand all of this any longer. He needed to get out. Carefully he swung his legs out of bed and stood up testing if his legs would carry him. Not wanting to be seen leaving the palace he tried to cloak himself in invisibility but he soon found he was still too weak for that. Racking his brain he quickly knew how this could work.  
He tried different forms, of servants, of Frigga, a dog and so on but he couldn't hold any of it long enough. Eventually he tried his female form which seemed to work. He, or better she conjured clothes of a noble onto her body and carefully left her chambers. Luckily the hallway was empty, so she could leave without being seen.   
She was almost at the stables when Fandrall crossed her way. On seeing her he stopped dead in his tracks staring at her. Loki inwardly cursed, he must have recognised her.  
"Good day, my lady. What is such a beautiful girl doing here on her own?"  
Loki barely could stifle a grin. "That is none of your concern!" She hissed back at him.  
"Please forgive me, my lady. I completely forgot my good behaviour. My name is Fandrall. You might have heard of me."  
Snorting she continued towards the stables "Yes. It is said that you are after every single woman that cannot escape fast enough."  
Dumbstruck he looked after her. "What is your name, my lady?"  
Looking back Loki rolled her eyes at him and walked on.

Once in the stables Loki let out a pained groan. Her chest and head was hurting but she needed to get away from the palace and everyone in it. 

Hildi was standing in her usual spot and when Loki approached her she immediately got excited recognising her owner. With a huge smile Loki petted her for a while wishing she could ride on her but if someone saw her on Loki's horse she would be in trouble.  
Eventually Loki saddled a horse normally used by the palace guards.  
Getting onto it caused even more pain and she almost screamed out. But finally she was on it and slowly rode out of the stables. It was already late and to her luck nobody saw her.  
As soon as she was out of the palace she made the horse galloping and headed to her favorite place.  
It took quite a while to get there but as soon as she could hear the breaking waves she slowed the horse down and after she had ridden up the gras-covered dunes she was at her destination.

Loki got off the horse and put the saddle off before falling exhausted onto the black sand and watching the waves come in. Shifting back into his normal form he propped up on his elbows.  
He had aways loved this place and the best think was: nobody except him seemed to ever come here.   
With his magic he made a small bonfire and enjoyed the silence. After a while his pain got worse and using his magic he eased it a bit. With the side effects that he felt even more exhausted than before and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

*****

 

There was someone near, he actually could feel it before opening his eyes. And it was no pleasant feeling. It felt more like death was near and when he slowly blinked his eyes he saw a huge black shadow come towards him. He couldn't see the creature's face only its outlines which was bad enough. The air around him felt even hotter and more poisonous than before and when the thing started to speak its breath was warm and stinking of sulphur.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"   
Its dark voice sent shivers down Loki's spine and he found himself unable to answer.  
"Speak!"   
"Aaaaaaaaaah!" He felt a burning feeling on his stomach as the thing touched him there and the smell of burnt skin came to his nose. Finally the pain subsided again but he didn't have to look down his body to know that his skin was burnt badly where it had touched him.  
"I'm Loki o..." He pressed out panting hard. But was he Loki of Asgard? Not really. "I fell through a wormhole. I don't want to be here. Set me free and I'll leave."  
This earned him the cruellest laugh he had ever heard.  
"Set you free? You don't know where you are, do you?" The ugly looking creature spat with laughter.  
"Considering the ugliness of this place and its inhabitants I'd say Muspelheim." He couldn't help those words come out, after all he was the God of Mischief, but when it gripped his thighs with those burning hands he screamed in agony.   
Tears of pain were streaming down his face when he gathered all his strength and hissed "So I am right then."  
The thing roared like a wild beast and pressed one hand with seven spread fingers against Loki's chest burning the skin there as well.  
This time Loki refused to scream but it didn't take him long to lose consciousness.

 

*****

 

When he woke up the sun was up high already and it was a rather nice day. Also he felt way better, the pain in his head and chest was nearly gone, however, he was hungry, well, starving actually. Unfortunately the woods were far away and there were no animals on the beach he could hunt. Except...  
With a grin he stood up and walked towards the sea. Taking off his clothes on the way he eventually stood in the rather cold water of the ocean. As children Frigga had often gone to the beach (a different one) with them and Thor never would be in the water for too long. He, however, never had been bothered by the cold water. He'd stay in it until Frigga would call him over scolding him that he already had blue lips. (What irony, right?).  
So he continued walking until he was up to the waist in the cold water. He looked around him and when he was sure there was nobody their he jumped into the water, head first. As soon as his whole body was cover with water he gathered his magic and shifted his form becoming a huge waterdragon.  
Like that he hunted for fish until he was so full it felt he was bursting if he had one more. So he swam back to the shore and when he could stand he shifted back into his usual form. As he neared the shore he saw someone standing by his horse holding it. It was a young, handsome man, probably a farmer, who looked around for the owner of the horse.  
Out of a sudden impulse Loki shifted into his female form and slowly emerged from the water, naked.  
It didn't take long until the guy saw her and Loki could precisely tell the moment as his jaw dropped when he saw the naked beauty come out of the water.  
Dumbfounded the guy was staring at her as she bent down grabbing her green dress. Somehow Loki enjoyed his attention and so when she fastened the black leather belt with the golden buckle around her waist she went over to him.

"Hello, there. I see you take care of my horse."  
"Ahm... Yes... Ahm... Good day, my lady."  
She smiled at his obvious intimidation as she stroled closer to him. Petting the horses head she occasionally looked over at the tall blonde guy. His hair was short and curly and he had a light stubble and he had the most beautiful blue eyes Loki had ever seen.  
"What is your name?" She asked curiously.  
"Thomas. Thomas Jamesson."  
"Nice to meet you, Thomas. I'm Lo... Laura Lokisdottir."  
There eyes met until his eyes went down her body and on seeing her erect nipples he involuntarily licked his lips which made Loki grin. This could be fun.  
"Aren't you cold, Laura? After a swim in that freezing ocean? Nobody ever goes in there."  
"I do. And it's not too bad." She shivered lightly and when he saw that he quickly took off his leather jacket and pulled it around her shoulders.   
"Thank you, Thomas." She inhaled his slightly sweaty scent. "Nobody ever comes here. That's why I use this place to go swimming. Naked."  
Now Thomas was blushing. "I'm really sorry. I should have looked away. I just... You looked so beautiful."  
"Do you live here in the area?"  
"Yes, my father's farm is just a couple of miles down there."  
"Your father's?"  
"Yes, he's quite old already, so he takes care of the cattle and the house with mother and my two sisters while I take care of the fields."  
"All alone?"  
"Sometimes my sisters help." He shrugged.  
"Why don't you make us a nice warm fire, Thomas?"  
"Yes, of course." He inwardly slapped himself that he hadn't thought about that as he sprinted of to gather some logs.

Only a few minutes later they sat next to the fire on oposing sides. Thomas nervously painted something into the sand.   
"Tell me what is on your mind, Thomas?"  
His eyebrows shot up comically and Loki nearly laughed. "Ahm... Nothing really. I was just wondering where your guards are and if I get in trouble for being here with you?"  
"There are no guards but you might get in trouble," Loki answered as she slowly slipped out of his jacket.  
She watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he obviously swallowed hard. Loki laid out his huge leather jacket onto the sand between them before she unbuckled her belt and slowly let her dress fall off her shoulders.  
Thomas, however, quickly jumped up and looked like he wanted to run away.  
"What is it, Thomas? Do you not like what you see?" Right when he looked over at her she dropped the dress and her naked body was revealed.  
"I... No... I mean, yes. You are magnificent. It is just... I am engaged." He turned away looking away from the temptation before him. "Besides, you are obviously a noble and if someone sees us, I will probably be imprisoned."  
Loki quickly stepped around the fire to his side. "But I want you, Thomas. And you do not sound too happy about your future bride." Teasingly Loki ran her fingers over his growing buldge.

Eventually he looked into her eyes and a light rumble came from his chest and before she quite knew what was happening his lips pressed against hers. His stubble scratched lightly against her skin but it was also kind of nice and as he shifted his head and kissed down her neck to the firm globes of her breasts she started to like it. When he gently bit down on her nipples she let out a breathless moan. Her hands firmly grabbed his curly hair and made sure his mouth stayed where it was.  
Thomas finally grabbed her and gently lay her down onto his outstretched jacket where he continued to lick and suck at her breasts. To his spur her moans got louder and louder.   
Loki had done it in this body before but she liked what this man was doing. No, she loved it! Greedily she reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head revealing his toned body. For a moment Loki had doubts about doing this with a man she hardly knew but then he sucked at her nipple again, really hard this time, and all doubts were forgotten. Maybe she could learn something from him.  
She made quick work on the bindings of his linen-pants and shoved them down over his hips. He helped her by sitting back on his heels and let them fall down to his knees. Loki had never seen another Asgardian man naked before and now that she saw Thomas, she wondered if they all looked like that, with hair around their genitals and chest. She wanted to take a closer look to see if there were more differences but he shoved her back onto the makeshift blanket and kissed down her body.   
Finally he reached her mound where he stuck out his tongue and licked over her smooth skin.  
"You taste like the ocean and your skin is so soft, Laura. How do you do this?"  
"What?"  
"Well, with the hair."  
"Hair?"   
His mouth was only inches from her quim as he looked up at her. "You don't have hair down there?"  
"No? Do the other girls?"  
"Well, yes."  
So Loki got the answer to her unasked question. Another thing that was different about her/him. Tears welled up in her eyes but his hot lips on her mound drew her attention back to him.  
"I kind of like it." He said with a grin and before she could answer his tongue discovered her most sensible parts and made her scream in pleasure. He sucked and licked for a while and Loki loved his stubble now even more. With a loud scream she eventually came squirting her juices against his mouth.   
Licking his lips he looked up at her with a grin. "You liked that, did you not?"  
"Oh, yes. And know I want you to fuck me!"  
Thomas sat back on his heels lazily stroking his cock, pulling back his foreskin. Loki watched with interest seeing that it was pretty much like his, maybe even a bit bigger but Thomas also seemed to be a bit older.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Go on."  
She felt the hot tip of his cock against her folds and a moment later she felt his thick shaft stretch her inner walls. He let out a low groan as he slowly thrust into her.  
"Shit, you are so tight! You have done this before, have you not?"  
"Yes, of course. Aaah! Keep going."  
Eventually he was buried to the hilt in her and they both panted hard. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly before he slowly began to move his hips and thrust in and out of her. They grew closer and closer together, their breathing going faster and faster until they eventually came pretty much at the same time. She felt hot liquid spread inside her and wondered if it had really felt colder with his own seed.  
However, Loki was amazed how different it had felt with a "real" man compared to one of his clones. It had also been great but compared to this... She wanted more.   
Thomas slowly pulled out and rolled to his side lying down next to her whilst tracing his long fingers up and down her body.  
"That was great, Thomas."  
"Yes, it was." Absentmindedly he looked over to the already slowly setting sun.  
"What is it that is bothering you?"  
"I have to go soon, Laura."  
"No." She was pouting. "Can you not stay a bit longer." To accentuate her plea she wrapped her fingers around his manhood and slowly stroked him.  
"No. Father would be really angry. It is difficult with him, you know."  
"How so?" She knew about father / son problems well enough herself.  
"Sometimes it seems like nothing I can do is good enough for him."  
Loki's jaw dropped, so she wasn't alone with that problem. "I know what you mean. My father is not much different."  
Sighing he rolled onto his back, his hands behind his head, and stared up into the early evening sky. Once more Loki curiously studied his body. There were more hair in his armpits where she also was bare. Thor, however...  
No, she would not think of him now, she would just enjoy the moment, so with a mischievieous grin she quickly straddled Thomas and, much like him before, started kissing down his beautiful body. When she was toying with his nipples he let out a deep moan and she could feel him grow harder against her thigh. Like him before she kissed and licked her way down there and when she reached his erection she took him in her mouth after pushing his foreskin back over the huge head of his cock. With her tongue and lips she explored his manhood and a little to her surprise could not find any more differences apart from the hair. She had not done this before but had been in his stead and knew what she/he had liked.  
It didn't take long and he was moaning loudly under her ministration. Suddenly Loki had a bitter taste in her mouth and as she pulled off she saw that little droplets came out of his cock. Curiously she leaned in and licked them away. Did her/his own seed also taste like that? She made a quick note in her mind to find out very soon before concentrating back on Thomas.  
It did not take much longer and his hot seed spurted into her mouth making her cough lightly as she had not quite expected it just yet.  
"I am terribly sorry, Laura. Everything okay?" He sat up and reached for her.  
With a grin she pushed him back and lay down on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. The frst stars were out as they both slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

 

When Thomas woke he was covered with a warm blanket as he looked around a bit puzzled.   
"You caught some fish?" He saw her naked and slightly wet body sitting by the fire and grilling two fish.  
Nodding she laughed "Yes, sweet Thomas." Again she had to laugh at the stupid face he was making. "You did not think a woman was able to do that, did you?"  
"No. I mean sure. But naked?"  
"Why not? Come they are almost ready."  
With a smile he sat next to her wrapping the green and gold blanket around both of them.  
"I hope I did you not get in trouble for staying out over night."  
"Well, I sometimes sleep on the fields if there is a lot to do, so I guess I shall be fine."

They ate in silence and when they were finished he stood up grabbing his pants.  
"Please, do not leave. Not yet."  
"Well, Laura, I would really love to stay but I have some work to be done."  
"I know. But please, make love to me one last time before you go." With desperate eyes she looked up at him and as a huge smile spread on his face she let out an excited squeal.  
He wanted to put her on her back again like the night before but Loki would not have that and got on all fours.  
"What are you doing? Only whores do it that way. Or animals."  
"I want to try that." She had done it on Alfheim with a whore once and she had said she loved it that way, so why not give it a go.  
Shaking his head he kneeled behind her and with a rather rough thrust entered her. She screamed out of surprise and pleasure as he hit a spot inside her that made her feel great. First Thomas was going slowly but with every thrust he got faster and faster until the air around them was filled with the violent slaps of their naked bodies crashing together. Loki could understand what the whore had liked about this position as his dick rubbed over THAT spot in her that made her cry out in pleasure until her throat was sore. And until he finally released his seed into her she had orgasmed three times.

Sleepy Loki lay on his jacket as he got up and dressed.  
"That was one of the best days in my life. Thank you, Thomas. I hope I will see you again."  
"Laura... Thank you. You are the most beautiful woman in the whole of Asgard, no in all Nine Realms."  
This made her giggle as she slowly got his jacket from beneath her and handed it to him.  
They kissed each other good-bye and as he left he turned around every few steps to see if she was still there.

Eventually he was gone.

_But Loki would see him again. Whenever possible she would sneak out of the palace and visit him on the fields helping him with his work and then they would make love._   
_But one day Loki could not find him in the fields, so cloaking herself in invisibility she went to the farmhouse where he lived. And there he was, on his bed, his back covered in wounds and an ugly looking woman sitting on the bed beside him cleaning them._   
_"Your father should have whipped you even more often for betraying me. Who is that woman anyway?"_   
_Thomas was just lying there tears streaming down his face as he mouthed her name._

_The next day he was back on the fields working. For a while Loki just watched him which turned out to be good as behind a nearby tree an elder man was standing and watching. He was working hard as he ploughed the field and it did not take long and his wounds opened and Loki could see the blood drenching his dirty, old shirt._   
_Cloaking herself she went to Thomas. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she started to whisper right next to him._   
_"I have heard what happened and I am truely sorry. You will feel better in a moment. It is my thanks for the love you gave me." With that she cast a spell that healed his wounds, however, not without leaving scars. "I will not return to keep you save, but I promise I will never forget you, Thomas. Fare well."_   
_She saw the tears in his eyes as he searched the area for her but couldn't find her. Eventually he mouthed "Fare well, Laura, my love."_

 

Loki sat at the fire enjoying the warm morning sun and the feeling of his seed drying on the insides of her thigh when she could feel someone else's magic. First she was startled but as she reached out she knew it was her mother. Wrapping the blanket that still smelled like him around her she waited for Frigga to show up.   
"There you are, Loki? We were worried about you."  
"We?!" She spat at her.  
"Yes, your father might not be the most sensible man, but he loves you."  
The only answer Loki gave was a disgusted snarl.  
"So you had yourself some company? Good looking, young man."  
Shocked Loki stared at her. Had she watched them?  
"I heard your screams and thought you might be in trouble." Frigga explained. "Have you used protection? I mean, I do not know how this works. Could you become pregnant in this form?"  
"If I would stay like this, yes. But as soon as I shift back..." Frigga watched as with a shimer of green light her son reappeared "...nothing can happen."  
"You seemed to enjoy it?" Frigga teased.  
"Yes, mother. He made me feel wanted and loved. More so than I felt ever since I have returned from Alfheim."  
"Oh, Loki. Don't say that!" She pulled him into a hug. "You are my son and I will love you as long as I live. And so do Odin and Thor."

They sat for a while longer talking until they went to their horses and headed back to the palace. Finally they were back at the stables when she asked "By the way, what is happening with Hildi?"  
Loki cocked an eyebrow. "She is pregnant, I guess." He went over to her petting her head and looking at her already growing belly.  
"Loki?" Frigga gave him a warning glance.  
"It is a gift for the Allfather. You will see."  
Sighing she grabbed his hand and led him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been to Iceland and found the scenary quite inspiring


	3. Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Loki gave Odin his gift

Frigga brought her son to his chambers, after all he wasn't completely fit yet. Soon he was in his bed on the edge of falling asleep as she turned to leave.  
"Mother?"  
With a smile she turned back and sat down onto his bed next to him. "Yes, my darling."  
"Why am I not normal? What is wrong with me?"  
Puzzled she stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't have hair where others do and Thomas said they all do."  
For a moment she was lost for words and nearly told him "Nothing is wrong with you. And you are normal. You are my son and if anybody is saying you are not normal he is going to be in trouble with me."  
The little kid in Loki had to smile at that as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.   
"And now sleep, darling. You need the rest."

A couple of days later Loki felt way better as he sat in the library reading books about horses, more precisely about the breeding of horses. Hildi's belly was swelling more and more every day and he was worried that his little experiment would kill her. But even after reading the tenth book he was none the wiser. If only he could ask Master Jorda.   
Well, he just had to keep an eye on her. So he went into the stables with an extra bucket full of apples which she loved. He groomed and petted her whilst talking or singing to her and she seemed to enjoy it.  
Eventually the stable doors opened and Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three came in with their horses. They were making a hell of a noise but Loki did not expect anything else from them as they put their horses back in their stables. They had not seen Loki until they passed him and Volstagg elbowed Thor into his side looking over at Loki taking care of his horse.  
"Brother, you are up again?"  
"Yes." He kept on grooming Hildi's mane without looking at them.  
"Who knocked up your horse, Loki? Did you not look after her properly?" Hogun teased.  
"The foal will be a gift for the Allfather."  
"As if Odin didn't have enough horses yet." Sif commented.  
"No horse like this."  
"Are you coming to the meadhall tonight to have a few drinks with us, Loki. There also might be some girls. Perhaps, if you are lucky, one of them will have mercy on you and take your virginity!" All started laughing at Fandral's statement.  
Clenching his jaw Loki looked over at them "Yes, and maybe you will find one that is drunken enough to let you bed her!"  
"Uuuuuuh!" Now they laughed about Fandral.  
"Come on, brother. We are going to get some dinner. Why do you not join us?"  
He looked from Hildi back at them and eventually shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

A bit later they sat in the small dining hall, which meant there were only 20 seats instead of 100, and ate and drank. The servants kept bringing them steins with mead and each one of them had had at least three, only Sif and Loki, who were still sipping on their first.  
"Uh, guys have you seen that cute little servant girl. The blonde one. I bet that before this meal is over she will allow me to kiss her!" Fandral announced arrogantly.  
"No way! She surely would rather kiss the carpet than you, you ugly guiser!" Thor joked.   
"Okay, then let us make a bet: whoever can get one of the servant girls to kiss him - or her - will get to kill our next prey when we go hunting."  
They all cheered apart from Loki. He never liked to kill those poor creatures they had hunted through the woods.

It didn't take long and Thor, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral smashed their steins yelling "Another!" pretty much at the same time. Sif rolled her eyes and grinned at Loki who was shaking his head.  
The servants quickly came in with more mead and all four tried their best to get a kiss from either of the girls. Loki stared onto his plate not wanting to witness this as one of the girls walked over to Sif and kissed her cheek.  
All their jaws dropped, only Loki remaind indifferent. The girl winked at Sif with a green glimmer in her eyes before she turned and left with the others. That was when Sif was sure the girl was one of Loki's illusions.   
"What in all nine realms was that?" Fandral asked.  
"I won!" Sif grinned at them. "You guys should have just seen your stupid faces!" She started giggling.  
"That was not fair, you did not even say a word."

For a while it went back and forth between them until they had eventually finished eating, well, all but Volstagg when Sif asked Loki "So, that wolf was quite impressive. What else can you turn into?"  
"Pretty much everything."  
"How about Thor?" Hogun challenged. And with a shimer of green light there were two Thors sitting next to each other with the real one staring stupidly at his doppelganger.

They threw different names of people or animals at him and he made the performing monkey for them. All were laughing and having fun, even Loki. For the first time in ages he felt accepted.

Well past midnight they staggered to their chambers, Thor and Loki together holding each other. Loki had not drunk nearly as much as the other men but nonetheless was totally drunk. He was not used to it. After all he was basically still a teenager.  
Finally in his chambers, he magiced away his clothes and fell into bed without bothering to wash or brush his teeth and it didn't take long until he blacked out.

 

A couple of days later Loki returned from visiting Thomas and just put back the horse when Hildi let out a pained neighing. As fast as possible he ran over to her only to see that there was a small hoof emerging from her body.  
He went round to her front in order to soothe her which seemed to work.   
It took hours until finally all four front legs were out and Hildi was obviously tired and exhausted, so Loki used his magic to speed things up a bit.   
Just when the head was out Loki heard a teasing voice.  
"What kind of magic trick is this brother? Do you really want to gift Odin with that deformed creature?"  
Thor's comment was accompanied by laughter. He did not have to look to know whose it was.  
"It will be stronger and faster than any other horse. And now leave! We do not need any onlookers."  
"Very well, brother. We will see you in the meadhall later than. Let us test your drinking skills again."  
Shaking his head Loki focused on Hildi again and only a few moments later the little foal was out and clumsily trying to stand up.   
Loki watched in awe as it finally managed to and went for its mother or better the milk. It was an absolutely beautiful black horse with four extra legs.

After rubbing it dry and making sure Hildi was okay he headed back into the palace and to his chambers. He needed a bathe. Exhausted he laid in his tub scrubbing off the dust and dirt from the day. Closing his eyes he remembered how they had made love after he - or better she - had helped him ploughing the field. He almost had used his magic to make it go faster but decided against it.   
Their bodies all sweaty they had kissed passionately before making love in the high gras.  
Sighing Loki washed his hair for the third time and after rinsing his hair he got out and dried off slowly.

He was rather exhausted and did not really want to go to te meadhall but they were his friends now and the last time had been fun, so he quickly got dressed and headed towards the meadhall.   
He came across the corner and neared the open door when he heard Volstagg "Maybe Odin will banish him for that abomination. I mean what is wrong with him?"  
"I do not know what my brother's intention is. But you are correct, Odin will not be pleased with this thing."  
Loki just thought to himself let us wait and see as he took another step closer to the door but what he heard next made him stop in his tracks.  
"I think he is totally insane. I mean no normal thinking person would create a horse with eight legs. That is pure madness!" Hogun said and the others started laughing. "No offence, Thor, but your brother has always been awkward."  
"Oh, come on!" Sif interfered "He has done some crazy things but you must admit that his magic is rather impressive."  
"Yeah, maybe he can magic himself a woman who will take his virginity or perhaps a man." Everybody laughed.  
Loki was steaming, they had absolutely no idea.  
"Well, my brother is younger than we are, maybe he is just not interested in women, yet."  
"Or the women are just to intimidated because he is a prince," an unfamiliar female voice explained.  
"You are not intimidated by me, Marianne, and I shall be your king."  
"Yes, my lord. But your brother is different, I mean he never gets drunk like you, he is more serious. And, no offence, more intelligent."  
"Oooooh, Marianne has a crush on Loki!"  
"And what if I do? Here, drink your mead."  
"To Loki and his magic tricks." They all cheered and Loki had a smile on his face. He almost would have stepped into the door but then Fandral added another sentence. "That is the only way he will ever have a woman!"  
Once more everyone laughed and he felt tears roll down his face. Those were supposed to be his friends?! Never!  
"But Marianne is right, he is more inaccessable than Thor. There are a lot of woman fancying him."  
"Whatever. Guys let us bet who can get the most attractive woman tonight." Fandral suggested and they all cheered their agreement.  
On hearing this a big smile formed on Loki's face as he quickly shifted into his female form, he only changed the gown into one of a normal servant girl's and stepped through the door.  
Immediately on seeing her the bunch of them went quiet staring as she swayed her hips.  
"She is mine."   
"No! I saw her first!"  
"As if a girl like her would want you?!"  
"I am Thor! I am the prince, she shall be mine!"  
Loki rolled her eyes because of their bickering but this could be fun. A mischievieous grin formed on her face as she heard them get up and come over.  
One of them cleared his throat and Loki turned his head looking shyly up at them.  
"Good evening, I am Fandral and these are my friends, Hogun, Volstagg and Thor. We were thinking that a beautiful, young maiden like yourself should not sit alone in a place like this. Would you join us?"  
Loki played the stupid, giggling girl before shattering their hopes. "I do not think that a mere servant shall sit with the prince and the famous Fighters Three." She deliberately got it wrong but none of them corrected her.  
"That is not true, come and have a drink with us."  
"I am the prince, I demand it from you." Again Loki rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his brother.  
"Well, okay then."

A while later they all were drunk, only Sif and herself remaind sober. That was when Loki executed his plan and started flirting first with Fandral, then, once he was engaged in a conversation with Volstagg, then with Hogun and so on. When she had made everyone of them believe she would meet them again, she got up saying good night.  
"What? You cannot go, yet."  
"Well, I have to. My day starts very early tomorrow." With that she exited the meadhall but not before throwing them a kiss without looking at someone particular.  
Loki shifted back in his normal form and stood near the door waiting. He did not have to wait long until they started fighting about who the kiss had been aimed for.  
They were screaming and debating and eventually he heard the first stein being smashed.   
After that there was only chaos. It was too good not to watch, so he cloaked himself and stepped around the corner and what he saw made him grin as wide as possible. They were smashing each other's faces in with Sif trying to get them apart.  
Loki watched for a while but soon got bored. Just when he wanted to leave the Allfather came in pounding Gungnir onto the floor.  
"What is this folly about?!"  
Immediately they stopped and stood facing Odin. Each one of them had a bloody scar somewhere as they all stared to the floor, all but Thor.  
"Father, we..."  
"Enough of this stupidity! You are warriors of Asgard and not some roughnecks. I am disappointed Thor! You should know better! Clean up this mess and go to bed! Your brother might not be as good as a warrior as you Thor but he would never behave like that!"  
Loki's jaw dropped. Was this really a compliment from his father? He could not believe his ears.  
That night he fell asleep with a proud grin on his face, after all his father did not only think bad about him.

Sleipnir grew fast, within four weeks he was almost as big as his mother and Loki decided it was time to present Odin with his gift. Loki had already ridden on the horse and it really was the fastes horse around.  
He knew the Allfather would be on the training grounds with the youngest of Asgards warriors doing horse training, so he saddled Sleipnir and led him over.  
Everyone they passed stared at them, some in disgust and some in adoration, after all the horse was perfect, the only thing Loki found funny was that the horse had a bit of red in its eyes. His own were green and Hildi's brown, so how could that be?   
Finally he entered the training grounds hoping o find the Allfather alone but of course Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stood next to him.  
Taking a deep breath he stepped forward bowing to the king.  
"Father, I have a gift for you. The fastes and strongest horse for the most powerful man in all Nine Realms."  
"What in Bor's name is this?" Odin's face was looking slightly confused.  
"He is called Sleipnir, my king."  
"It has eight legs?! Is this one of your tricks, Loki?"  
"No, father." Once more he felt rejected and the stupid grins of their onlookers did not make it better. "Let me show you."  
Without waiting for an answer Loki jumped onto the horse and rode as fast as possible around the circular training ground overtaking every other horse twice in only five laps before stopping in front of Odin and the others again. Now their faces were astound, their jaws dropped and as he got down petting the horses neck, Odin came towards them.  
Disbelievingly he stared at the legs of the horse before a smile spread on his face.   
"That is an amazing creature. Thank you, my son."  
In that moment Loki felt so proud that he almost burst. It seemed like he had finally done something right.

 

*****

 

When Loki woke again the pain was almost unbearable. He dared to look down his body and where normally smooth, white skin was, was the huge handprint of that demon. Tears were running down his face as he struggled against his bindings.  
He was so desperate, he at first did not realise his magic - or at least a bit of it - had come back to him, so he nearly fell on his face when the shackles gave way and he was free.  
Dumbfounded he looked back at the wall where he had been trapped.  
His limbs ached but no wonder as he was covered in wounds. Closing his eyes he cast a spell to ease the pain and luckily it helped. The pain was not nearly gone but about 50 percent less so he could form clear thoughts. How could he escape this place?  
Hopefully there were secret pathways to other realms like there were in Asgard. Searching for them he reached out with his magic but the only thing he found was pain, death and terror. Not far from his position he could feel someone else being tortured just like him.

Grabbing his clothes he quickly got dressed and carefully looked out of the cave he was kept in. There were no bars or anything. Well, what for as nobody would escape this place.   
In front of him he saw a huge field of lava with a rock in between occasionally. To his right was a huge mountain and to his left was what looked like a cheap version of the palace back home. No! Not home!  
Just when he wanted to step outside he saw one of those demons come out of the palace and come over to him. Panicking he tried to cloak himself in invisibility but to his misery it did not work. Cursing he tried again and again but no chance. His only way out was the mountain. He tried to shift his form and to his surprise it worked. He turned into a serpant quickly making its way over to the rocks.  
Another idea came to him so he created one of his clones whom he placed in his spot against the wall in that cave sleeping. This could buy him some time, at least until the demon touched his clone.   
But the magic he used to create his clone drained him of his energy, so he had no choice but shift back into his normal form. After all the rocks should hide him well enough.  
The demon disappeared into the cave and a few heart-stopping moments later he heard the things cruel laughter. "Weak creature. Won't survive much longer." And a moment later it came back out looking amused.  
Loki sighed in relief as he let his clone disappear again. He just wanted to climb the mountain to search for a way out of this surreal place when an ear-piercing scream followed by more laughter came to his ear.  
It was a woman's voice and despite his own will to survive it made him stop in his tracks.   
Looking over his shoulder he saw three demons come out of her cave and disappear into the palace. Loki's eyes wandered from the mountain top to the cave and back and eventually he decided he could not leave her, whoever she was, here with those merciless creatures.  
After all he figured he had been wrong: the worst creatures in the Nine Realms were neither the Dark Elves nor Frost Giants, it were those things!

Hiding behind some rocks he waited and observed, soon it got even darker than it was already. That was his chance and probably the only one he would get. So he quickly headed to the cave he had seen those monsters come out and went in. He pressed against the wall as he did not want to scare her. Because if she screamed on seeing him they most likely both would be dead.   
Eventually Loki saw her: a young woman, skin pale much like his own, her hair blonde, her breasts full and round. And just like him she had dark spots all over her body, no full handprint like on his chest but on a spot even worse than that. He even thought if he concentrated hard he could smell burnt hair in all this poisonous air around him. Poor girl. He could not even imagine how that must have felt for her.  
Closing his eyes he reached for her mind to see whether she was just sleeping or unconscious. And if the latter was the case he would not stand a chance as he was to weak to fully carry her. Luckily she was just sleeping having nightmares about what those things had done to her. Loki shivered as he felt some of her pain.   
Carefully he aproached her, again reaching for her mind.  
"I am Loki. And I want to help you get out of here," he spoke in her head and a moment later her eyes shot open. When she saw the dark shadow before her she started to panic but Loki magiced a small green light into his palm so she could see his face.  
Immediately on seeing him she calmed and nodded.  
"What is your name?"  
"Janine."  
"I shall get you out of here. Do you think you can walk?"  
"Yes, Loki."  
"Good. Where are your clothes?"  
"I do not know."  
"We will deal with that later. How did you come to this surreal place anyway?" He made a small gesture with his hand and her shackles opened. She fell forward just like him earlier and he caught her from falling.  
"How did you do that? Are you a mage?"  
"Sort of. Now let us leave this horrible place before they come back." He took a step back and stumbled over something soft. "I guess I found your clothes."  
He grabbed the things at his feet and handed them to her. 

After she had dressed they headed to the exit peaking out. Thankfully nobody was to be heard or seen so Loki tugged her along towards the mountain. He had a firm grip on her hand and dragged her along, he did not dare to stop, not until they were half way up the mountain.  
Eventually he stopped and turned his head. She was crying like a baby and when he reached out for her mind he could have hit himself as he remembered how much in pain he had been.  
He cast the same spell, as he had earlier on himself, over her as well. It would not help her as much as it had helped him but at least a bit.  
Hearing her sigh in relief he knew it had helped her. "We need to keep going, Janine, or they will kill us both and I am sure it will not be an easy death."  
She just nodded as she took his hand again following him up the steep mountain.

After about four hours they had reached the top of the mountain which turned out to be a vulcano, in its crater hot lava was bubbling. Exhausted Loki fell to the floor and Janine next to him.  
"How will we get away from here?" She asked anxiously. "My ship's broken and I do not think I can fix it. Not without spareparts, anyway."  
"There are pathways between the realms which only few people can find. Luckily I can. At least normally." On their way up the mountain he had tried a couple of times to find one but without luck. However, he did not tell her that, hopefully he just needed some rest to regain his powers just like with his magic.  
"So why don't you find one now?!" She sounded panicked and Loki totally understood that, it took him actually quite some strength not to panic himself.  
"I need to rest first." His head started to hurt, maybe he should have just left that pathetic mortal behind. Leaning backwards he propped up on his elbows and closed his eyes...


End file.
